No Name
by Darknes lady master
Summary: Rin es obligada a casarse en contra de su voluntad y trata de escapar, sin embargo hay un secreto oscuro detras de ese convenio que tendra que descubrir lo cual puede poner varias vidas en riesgo. que es lo que oculta su prometido?algo contra la humanidad


Los murmullos de gruesas voces penetraban el humo del aire en esa vieja habitación, las paredes de madera parecían crujir ante la silenciosas quejas de sus habitantes temporales y las tintineantes luces provenientes del fuego de las lámparas parecían aumentar las sombras en vez de proveer de luz el lugar y hacían que el ambiente fuera aun mas lúgubre. Uno a uno, los visitantes esperaban su turno para cruzar la habitaron y abrir las puertas corredizas decoradas con antiguas pinturas en lienzos que mostraban sangrientas batallas entre hombres y criaturas grotescas. Desde la entrada hasta el techo, en la casa podía apreciarse el estilo del Japón antiguo, contrastando con la modernidad de la ciudad de Tokio; pareciese que hasta cierto momento en el pasado, el tiempo dejo de transcurrir detrás de esas paredes y se quedo grabado en el estilo tan presente de cada detalle desde la decoración hasta la forma en que las cosas debían llevarse a cabo.

-Para ser un bastardo sabía a quien manipular- dijo en su habitual y gélido tono de voz mientras recorría lentamente el lugar con la mirada observando cuidadosamente a todos aquellos que estaban ahí reunidos.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y corto estaba en un lugar apartado de todos los demás junto con su padre.

-Si todo sale bien, esto terminara pronto- dijo con un suspiro el hombre de cabello blanco y largo sujetado en una coleta.

-solo espero que muera pronto junto con toda esta estupidez-

-aparentemente hay mas pecados de los cuales encargarse de los que imaginamos- comento a su hijo, sabiendo cuan molesto estaba por el solo hecho de ir.

-hablando de pecados, donde rayos esta Inuyasha- pregunto algo exasperado pero solo lo suficiente para que su padre lo notara a través de su estoico rostro-el sabe muy bien que esto es también asunto suyo-

Su padre le dirigió una dura mirada antes de contestar.

- No llamo ni contesto los mensajes- se limito a decir

- típico- dijo bajo su aliento

-sin embargo-prosiguió- nos haremos cargo de esto-

-no me importa que se niegue a participar como en _todo_ lo demás, cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de hacerse cargo pero siendo parte de la familia ya esta demasiado involucrado, al menos debería fingir que le concierne.

- lo hace, creme, de alguna forma el esta interesado en lo que sucede- dijo tranquilamente

-hn-

Inunotaisho miro el reloj en su muñeca y dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, notando que aun había un numero significante de personas.

-Aun enfermo y moribundo sigue comportándose con una visible falta de respeto- dijo el joven refiriéndose a todos los que tenían que esperar, incluidos ellos, a ser atendidos.

-al menos tiene noción de que hay lugares aun mas altos que el y como tratarlos-

- ¿a que te refieres?- inquirió- para mi Tsetsuna es solo un asqueroso insecto que se las ha arreglado para chantajear a quien pueda y ganar cierto poder- en su interior tenia un enorme deseo de acelerar el ciclo natural de la vida y darle una muerte dolorosa, pero sabia muy bien que hasta que no arreglaran _ciertos asuntos_, sus manos estaban atadas.

-tenemos habitaciones disponibles en caso de que esto se aplace mas de lo que se planeo- dijo con indiferencia, pero esperando la reacción de su hijo mayor.

-¿para todos?- pregunto relajado pero con cierta despectiva al notar a ciertos invitados

-no lo creo, hasta ahora solo se que K y J también podrán tener una pieza para ellos si desean hacer uso de ella-

-bien, aparentemente lo juzgué mal, si sabe a quien

- podemos esperar o descansar un momento si así lo deseas-

-yo debería decirte eso padre, eres tu quien mas ha viajado- dijo con indiferente seriedad

Inunotaisho esbozo una ligera sonrisa pues aunque su hijo no lo expresara abiertamente, se preocupaba por el.

-tal vez luego, aun no sabemos si realmente será necesario quedarnos-

-podría ser una trampa, tal vez solo sea una farsa para conseguir algo más-

-lo dudo, en el aire se respira el aroma de la muerte- dijo en un tono serio- además, nadie en este mundo se atrevería a ayudarle sabiendo que esta enfermo y con su influencia al mínimo, seria suicidio.

-aun así, se que algo trama, y no es prudente bajar la guardia-

------(¯·.)----(¯·.)----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

-¿Por que? ¿Porque hoy? ¿Por que precisamente HOY?-

Rin suplicaba al cielo por una respuesta y si era posible, una salvación en medio del pasillo que daba al patio; ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que su padre enfermo y ella había estado a cargo de mas deberes de los acostumbrados y para empeorar su situación su _amado_ padre decidió llamar invitados a la casa hoy, que desde la mañana no habían dejado de entrar y salir y aun así, el numero de personas parecía no disminuir en lo absoluto. No importaba que hubiese 3 mujeres mas en la casa para ayudar, Rin debía hacerse cargo de las labores mas pesadas y largas, todo gracias, a su padre.

-Hikari-san- llamo una de las mujeres, que vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con un estampado de hojas verdes- la medicina de Tsetsuna-sama-

Rin masajeaba el puente de su nariz mientras dejaba que su otra mano descansara sobre su cadera; definitivamente necesitaba un respiro pero por el momento, parecía simplemente imposible.

-ya voy- suspiro y volteo a verla dejando que su mano reposara a su lado y despejando su rostro – necesito llevar también la medicina de las 8, por favor atiende la entrada, no se cuantas personas mas llegaran y necesitamos mantener el orden, no podemos dejarlos desatendidos.-

-hai- dijo seriamente la mujer con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Rin aliso un poco su vestido antes de ir a donde su padre. A pesar de que todos aquellos que trabajaban para el usan un conjunto de ropa tradicional fuera y dentro de la casa, Rin siempre usaba vestidos largos de colores oscuros y bastantes pasados de moda, con un estilo europeo simple del siglo pasado, con cuellos altos, mangas largas y muy poco adorno; cuando necesitaba salir solía usar unos viejos botines que al fin y al cabo combinaban con su vestimenta, pero en casa siempre lucia sus pies descalzos o largas calcetas blancas cuando había invitados. Aparentemente para su padre, Rin no era digna de vestir el más simple de los kimonos. Un gasto que no podía permitirse, entre otros tantos.

Al acercarse a la habitación principal noto que el espacio destinado a ser el cuarto de espera, estaba totalmente vació.

-"Después de esperar todo el día"- pensó Rin deduciendo que posiblemente se habían retirado a comer.

Ella llevaba una charola de madera negra con un frasco ámbar oscuro etiquetado, un frasco de vidrio verde y sin etiqueta, un vaso con agua y una cuchara. Al acercarse a la puerta corrediza la deslizo un poco y pidió permiso para entrar. Al escuchar la leve respuesta proveniente de su padre abrió lo suficiente la puerta para entrar ella. Cuando levanto la vista su mirada recorrió un poco la habitación; no había ventanas y la luz provenía de lámparas de aceite, las paredes eran de gruesas tablas de madera clara y carecía de tipo algún de ornamento, tan solo una pequeña mesita recargada sobre la pared que combinaba con el color de la madera de los muros; sin embargo, una enorme cama con doseles y sin cortinas ocupaba el centro de la habitación; en ella un hombre vestido con una yukata verde pálido; su rostro revelaba su estado anémico y pese a que era relativamente joven, la enfermedad y el cansancio reflejados en su rostro y facciones le hacían ver mas viejo. Sus largos pálidos mechones negros y sin brillo estaban atados detrás de su cabeza en un pequeño bulto de cabello mientras que su mirada dura carecía de luz, aun ante el fuego de las lámparas. A decir verdad todo su cuerpo era tan amarillento como el de una vela, y parecía perder vida a cada instante. Rin esperaba encontrar a su padre solo pero se encontró con que un hombre permanecía parado al lado izquierdo de la cama. Rin analizo rápidamente sus facciones mientras se acercaba a la cama y noto que era alto, tenía el cabello largo y gris blanquecino, muestra de su avanzada edad, sujetado detrás de su cabeza cayendo libremente por su espalda. El vestía ropas oscuras. Rin dedico una pequeña reverencia que solo el hombre mayor respondió de igual manera, después de eso, coloco la charola sobre la mesita, hizo una reverencia al hombre en la cama y sin decir una sola palabra se retiro. Afuera otra mujer con un kimono azul cielo y figuras geométricas blancas esperaba que Rin saliera para dar la medicina al enfermo.

-"ahora...a atender la cena'- pensó Rin, cuyas labores parecían ser tan creciente como su cansancio sin saber que dentro de esa misma habitación su futuro pronto cambiaria drásticamente.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-- en la habitación--(¯·.)------(¯·.)

-Aun no han sido llamados, Inonutaisho-sama- dijo con voz débil

-tan arrogante como siempre, Tsetsuna- respondió Inunotaisho con una voz fría y firme

-no he muerto todavía, pero te aseguro que pienso terminar con muchos asuntos pendientes- dijo mientras tosía un poco y la mujer que había recién llegado después de que la joven saliera le acercaba la cuchara llena con un liquido amarillo y espeso, después, le facilito el vaso con agua. La mujer tomo la charola, coloco el frasco verde sobre la mesita y salio también haciendo una reverencia.

-será mejor que te apresures, nuestro tiempo es limitado- hablo Inunotaisho

- soy yo quien tiene un tiempo limitado en este mundo- dijo con voz pausada pero seria- pero no te preocupes, planeo terminar con todo esta noche...al menos todos lo que concierne a mi- dijo con una débil pero cínica sonrisa

Inunotaisho le dedico una fría mirada

- nunca dejaras de ser el arrogante que conocemos y odiamos-

- paciencia, Inunotaisho-sama, paciencia, puedo asegurar que las cosas cambiaran a partir de hoy-

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

Después de la cena Rin y otras dos mujeres se habían encargado de limpiar y seguir atendiendo a todos. Ya se acercaba la media noche, y prácticamente todos los huéspedes habían partido, solo unos cuantos aun esperaban fuera de la habitación principal. Por el momento, Rin caminaba por un pasillo masajeando la parte posterior de su cuello; una semana de arduo trabajo y poco descanso la estaban matando. Si bien Rin podía darse pequeños lujos o satisfacciones cada nunca, lo que le gustaba de venir a la ciudad era que al menos durante su estancia ahí, gozaba de la posibilidad de dormir en una cama; claro, en su casa dormía en un futón y era cómodo hasta cierto punto cuando vives acostumbrado a la dureza del suelo, pero una cama de plumas era una pequeña recompensa que aprovecharía al máximo (suplico suficiente a su padre para que le permitiera poder dormir en una habitación de huéspedes, y no desperdiciaría tan rara oportunidad). Cuando llego a la habitación recorrió la puerta y al entrar se recargo sobre ella como si ya no pudiera ni con su alma, cerrando los ojos y relajando un poco los músculos de su espalda. Todavía quedaban visitas pero estaba segura de que las otras empleadas de su padre podrían manejarlo. Al abrir los ojos dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo los palillos que sujetaban su cabello para poder soltarlo; le molestaba siempre tener que llevarlo recogido pero su padre insistía; luego, se acerco a un pequeño peinador para depositar torpemente los accesorios sobre el. Estaba tan cansada que podría solo tirarse a la cama y dejarse llevar por el sueño pero la ropa que llevaba puesta era incomoda para dormir así que comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior del traje y cuando se hubo liberado de el lo coloco en el peinador sobre los palillos quedando solo con la falda y una camisa de tirantes que llevaba debajo. Rin entonces llevo su mirada hacia la cama; era algo sencilla pero como todas las camas de las habitaciones importantes, tenia doseles, su colchón y almohadas estaban rellenas de plumas y estaban forrados con suave tela – Rin tenía la idea de que era seda- que en ese momento se veían tan cómodas, suaves, esponjosas, confortables y tentadoramente invitadoras a que yacieran sobre ellas por horas disfrutando de la sensación de dormir sobre una nube de algodón. De tan solo ver la cama Rin podía sentir todo eso y más, e inconscientemente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dispuesta a descansar Rin se acerco a la cama, recogió un poco su falda para poder deslizar sus piernas sobre las suaves cobijas, recargo una pierna sobre la cama y apoyo sus manos para dejarse caer cuando noto algo, frente a ella había una persona parada en el lado opuesto de la cama. Rin levanto la vista y noto que era un joven alto, de cabello negro relativamente corto, pues aunque no sobrepasara la altura de su cuello, largos mechones elegantemente distribuidos cubrían partes de su cara; también se percato de que vestía un traje negro un poco holgado pero ajustado en ciertos lugares remarcando su físico y una camisa de botones color rojo sangre. Sus ojos café claro la miraban desde lo alto con una mirada dormida pero sin emoción, al igual que todo su inexpresivo rostro que no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, solo la observaba.

Sesshoumaru había llegado a la habitación apenas unos momentos antes que la intrusa y se había dedicado a inspeccionar el lugar; no podía fiarse de la hospitalidad de Tsetsuna y aun tenia el presentimiento de que tramaba una trampa para ellos. Cuando revisaba la habitación desde el punto en donde se encontraba actualmente escucho pasos en el corredor que se detenían en la entrada, luego esta mujer entro y solo estuvo recargada sobre la puerta un rato, pero después comenzó a soltar su cabello y desvestirse. Sesshoumaru dedujo en ese momento que era una de las sirvientes de Tsetsuna que trataba de seducirlo como parte de su patética excusa de plan para conseguir algo de el o de su padre. Esperaba un ataque mas violento y sangriento pero sin duda esto era algo bajo y estupido, ¿es que acaso pensaba que este Sesshoumaru seria capaz de caer ante la tentación carnal de una simple jovencita que yacía inmóvil sobre su cama observándolo? Definitivamente esto era bajo, la mujer frente a el apenas era una niña en desarrollo –según el propio Sesshoumaru. ¿Lo creían un pedofilo?- y aparentemente poseía poca agilidad mental.

Luego de apenas unos 3 segundos después de que Rin hubiese descubierto al extraño –que para el fueron como una eternidad- un pequeño y casi sin importancia recuerdo sobre esta mañana golpeo la mente de Rin como una sartén.

-Tu habitación será ocupada, no te acercas a ella hasta que se te ordene lo contrario- dijo su padre.

Instantáneamente brinco hacia atrás, aliso su falda y coloco sus manos frente a ella y sobre su regazo tratando de mantener a flote la poca dignidad que le quedaba frente a ese desconocido. Estaba muy avergonzada y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer al respecto, posiblemente el joven malinterpretaría sus actos pero debía hacer algo si no quería que su padre la reprendiera por esto mas tarde.

-Discúlpeme por favor- dijo con una pequeña reverencia, si la hacia mas pronunciada, mas partes de su cuerpo serian expuestas y Rin no quería agravar su actual situación- pero yo no...no recordaba que mi...la habitación seria ocupada-

El joven solo la observaba con sus fríos ojos y permanecía inmutable en su lugar. Ante esto Rin no sabia como reaccionar pero tantos años tratando de pasar desapercibida le enseñaron algo, así que tomo sus cosas, abrió la puerta, hizo nuevamente una pequeña reverencia y salio en silencio. Ya fuera en el pasillo, ella apresuro sus pasos para llegar a las habitaciones de los empleados, una simple habitación vacía para las cuatro mujeres, con una puerta corrediza en el fondo que daba lugar a una especie de armario lleno de ropa, mantas y futones para ellas, separados en varias secciones. Al llegar, solo una de ellas ya estaba dormida, su futón morado con hojas verdes en un rincón le indicaba que pronto las otras mujeres también buscarían un breve descanso. Rin solo acomodo sus pertenencias en un apartado del armario, saco un futón verde con diseños amarillos y en cuanto se hubo acomodado, se dejo caer en un sueño profundo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en su opinión, no fue lo suficiente. Apenas quedo inconsciente y pronto sintió que era sacudida ligeramente.

-Hikari-san- decía una voz femenina- Hikari-san

Rin se quejo bajo el futón y después de unos segundos decidió abrir perezosamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una de las sirvientas.

-¿que sucede?- dijo con una voz dormida y floja.

-Tsetsuna-sama requiere de su presencia-

Rin se sentó sobre las mantas, tallo sus ojos y notó que aun estaba oscuro, posiblemente había dormido apenas unas cuantas horas. Resignada, cubrió su boca para dejar escapar un bostezo y volvió a tallarse los ojos.

-Voy enseguida, solo necesito vestirme- dijo aun semi dormida.

La mujer de cabello verde tan oscuro que parecía negro, solo asintió y salio de la habitación.

-Y ahora que- se quejaba Rin bajo su aliento

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

- Imagino que se preguntaran por que los hice esperar tanto- dijo con una débil voz Tsetsuna

-Encuentras una fascinación en realizar tu voluntad a costa del tiempo o bienestar de otros- contesto Inunotaisho

-No solo por eso- sonrió Tsetsuna- sino porque suelo finalizar con las tareas mas grandes siempre.

- ¿Acaso crees que tu alma se salvara, aun después de todo lo que has hecho?-

-Mis planes son mi asunto, lo que ellos provoquen en esta o en la otra vida es asunto mío-

-Toma en cuenta que somos parte de ello -dijo con una voz amenazante- por lo tanto, también nos concierne.

-Quiero que sepan- respondió con el mismo tono que el de Inunotaisho- que les informare solo lo que les corresponda saber.

-¿quien eres para tomar tales decisiones?! Juegas con la vida de otros a tu conveniencia y actúas como si fueses un Dios; no eres nadie para decidirlo!- dijo exasperado

-Tu tampoco eres nadie para criticarme! Sabes muy bien que nuestras acciones apenas y son comparables entre si, tanto tu como yo hemos cometido atrocidades imperdonables Inunotaisho, la sangre se paga con sangre, y _tu_ mejor que nadie debería saberlo-

Sesshoumaru gruño y dejo su rígida postura para acercarse peligrosamente hacia el impertinente hombre y enseñarle un poco de respeto hacia su padre pero apenas y había avanzado lo suficiente cuando el brazo extendido de Inunotaisho lo detuvo al instante. El se limito a observar con odio y dureza al enfermo en su cama sin mirar a su hijo mientras hablaba.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos como rendijas y llenos de odio.

-Hn- Tsetsuna resoplo- aun después de mi muerte hay cosas que deben llevarse a cabo-

En la mesita de al lado había una especie de pergamino amarillento, lleno de caracteres en lo que parecía ser una clase de escrito. Tsetsuna lo señalo con un ademán de la mano.

-Aquí- prosiguió una vez que sus invitados centraron su atención en el pergamino- establezco lo que deseo que hagan.

Inunotaisho avanzo hacia el mientras su hijo no dejaba de lanzarle dagas con la mirada. Al llegar a su lado tomo el papel, lo desenrollo lo suficiente para poder apreciarlo por completo y leyó cuidadosamente. Apenas termino con la última frase y volteo hacia Tsetsuna con una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Acaso crees que realmente accederé ante tal propuesta?- pregunto Inunotaisho viendo a Tsetsuna como si estuviera loco – ¿por quien me tomas?- dijo un poco mas serio y amenazante.

- No es solo tu decisión, según se, también tienes otro hijo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru que se encontraba solo en el otro lado de la habitación- es algo que tendrán que decidir entre ustedes.

Esto capto toda la atención de Sesshoumaru quien ahora miraba el perfil de su padre en busca de respuestas y con la necesidad de saber que es lo que decía el pergamino.

-Pero...aun así, tu no eres capaz de seguir tus propias reglas, como piensas que esto se lleve a cabo- dijo Inunotaisho sosteniendo el pergamino frente a el con dureza.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

Rin batalló para poder despertar por completo, ya estaba cambiada y peinada nuevamente para ir al encuentro con Tsetsuna cuando fuera de la habitación escucho lo que parecía ser una riña verbal; Tsetsuna debía estar con alguien mas dentro de la habitación, lo que incomodo aun mas a Rin.

Relajándose un poco y respirando lentamente, Rin repitió el mismo procedimiento que la última vez, abrió un poco la puerta pidió permiso y entro calladamente. Al estar de lleno en la habitación noto que el mismo hombre de la última vez estaba ahí y junto a él, el joven huésped de su habitación. Rin tato de permanecer lo mas tranquila posible y actuar como de costumbre.

- ¿Llamo usted por mí? - pregunto ella; su mirada estaba baja no haciendo contacto visual con nadie, como la de un sirviente dirigiéndose a su amo, sus manos sobre su regazo y su rostro libre de expresión alguna

-Si- respondió Tsetsuna- Mi hora se acerca y los he llamado porque es tu deber cumplir con las responsabilidades de la familia Rin, así que cuando yo muera, el será tu marido - dijo señalando con su mano extendida hacia el frente.

Rin levanto lo suficiente su cabeza para poder localizar a quien se refería, después de identificarlo Rin bajo nuevamente la mirada y asintió en forma de aprobación aunque no supiera a que se refería con_ marido._

-Si, padre- contesto secamente. Si hubiese estado un poco más atenta y su mirada aun alta, habría notado las miradas que recibía por parte de los hombres desconocidos al referirse a Tsetsuna como su padre. Si hubiese estado un poco más atenta antes, habría notado que su destino seria sellado con la sangre de todos los ahí presentes. Pero aun si hubiese estado un poco más atenta durante el transcurso entero de su vida, no habría notado de forma alguna lo que le esperaba.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

Durante varios días Sesshoumaru y su padre Inunotaisho siguieron visitando periódicamente la casa de Tsetsuna, y desde la noche en que habían estado los cuatro juntos, ya no llegaron mas visitas, sin embargo, Rin no fue llamada de nuevo en su presencia y nada sobre el _marido_ fue discutido tampoco. Ella, por supuesto, estaba curiosa por saber a que se refería su padre con ello, y recordaba vagamente lo que su maestro de la infancia le había dicho al respecto.

"El matrimonio es un acuerdo que dos personas toman cuando se decide quieren vivir en el mismo lugar tan cerca el uno al otro comos sea posible...así, se convierten en marido y mujer"

-Vivir...juntos- decía para si misma en una profunda reflexión- pero...

-Hikari-san, necesita llevar esto a la habitación del pasillo en el ala sur- la interrumpió una mujer con kimono púrpura y un estampado de sakuras rosas igual que su obi.

-deacuerdo- dijo Rin saliendo de sus cavilaciones y tomando las sabanas limpias que la mujer le ofrecía- "volvieron a tomar mi habitación"- pensaba un poco enojada.

Al llegar a la puerta toco pero al no escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta dedujo que aun no llegaban los huéspedes y decidió entrar. Cuando se acerco hasta el ropero apenas había colocado su mano en la manija cuando sintió algo extraño, una sensación que recorrió su cuerpo advirtiéndole que no estaba sola en la habitación y al voltear su rostro hacia la cama, confirmo su sospecha. De pie junto al ropero estaba el, observándola bajo sus parpados semiabiertos y faltos de emoción. El ropero debió haberlo ocultado de su vista, por eso Rin no lo vio al entrar.

-Oh, disculpe, pensé que no había nadie- se excuso ella casualmente, como si nada hubiese pasado- solo dejare esto aquí- dijo mientras acercaba de nuevo su mano a la puertecilla del ropero

-que es lo que intentas- pregunto con un tono de hielo, mas como una orden que una simple cuestión.

-¿disculpe?-

-ya basta de juegos- dijo firmemente mientras tomaba a Rin por la muñeca con fuerza

-pero que...-

-deja de fingir de una vez- sus ojos tomaron un aire de odio que mezclados con su frialdad, le hacían lucir imponente

-no se de que esta hablando- dijo secamente tratando de igualar su dureza

No conforme con la respuesta, Sesshoumaru comprimió aun mas la muñeca de Rin, luego torció el brazo completo hacia su espalda y comenzó a llevarlo lentamente arriba, provocando que Rin soltara las sabanas que sujetaba con su otro brazo y se levantara de puntitas para que su extremidad no sufriera tanto. Sin embargo, entre mas trataba de liberarse mas se lastimaba. Ella trataba de no liberar ni una sola lágrima, pero el dolor le provocaba cerrar los ojos fuertemente y oprimir sus labios, evitando encarar a ese sujeto.

Sin prevenirlo, Sesshoumaru aprovecho el control sobre su cuerpo y la empujo obligándola a soportar su peso sobre las rodillas de golpe, pero aun sujetando su brazo y retorciéndolo, a lo que Rin ahogo un grito en su garganta.

-hn- resoplo el, pensando que esto era demasiado fácil, ella no había opuesto resistencia como esperaba y la sumitio sin hacer uso del todo de su fuerza. Pero además, no mostraba abiertamente su dolor. Sus ojos la miraban con interés y curiosidad.

Rin trato de ponerse de pie pero nuevamente fue obligada a permanecer en esa posición.

-que es lo que planeas- pregunto con el mismo tono de siempre acercando su rostro hacia la nuca de la joven pero asegurándose de que fuera capaz de oírle.

Ella se retorció bajo su agarre hasta que el decidió soltarla. Sin perder ni un segundo, Rin rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejo lo suficiente de el mientras se sobaba.

-No se de que rayos esta hablando- casi le grito; nunca se había atrevido siquiera a dirigirle la mirada a cualquiera de los invitados de su padre, pero los actos de este...hombre la habían dirigido al borde de sus cabales- pero por favor, deje de tratarme como a un vulgar ladrón.

Sin recoger las sabanas que aun yacían en el suelo, ni hacer nada mas que dirigirse con furia hacia la puerta, salio de mal humor y no comprendiendo aun porque la trataba de esa manera.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

La enfermedad de Tsetsuna empeoraba día a día y la posibilidad de que mejorara, se desvanecía con su vida misma.

-No se si pueda hacerlo- decía la voz de Rin en un susurro- esto es...ah...no se que hacer.

No, quiero decir...-Rin dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración

Ella estaba en el jardín trasero cerca de un árbol de Sakura. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento pensaría que estaba hablándole al árbol, o debatiendo consigo misma pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, que sabia con quien hablaba, podía ver a esa persona hasta ahora invisible.

-Piénsalo- dijo un leve murmullo que se confundía con el viento de otoño y se perdía en la lejanía.

Rin se quedo un rato frente al árbol con la mirada baja y algo pensativa repitiendo las palabras en su mente.

-"no se si, pueda hacerlo...pero de verdad"- pensaba-...quisiera-

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios y que fueron robadas por una nueva brisa que corría hacia el este, dividiendo y esparciendo la frase entre las ramas de los pinos.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)--Tiempo después---(¯·.)------(¯·.)

Tsetsuna no Takemaru había muerto. La sociedad nipona carecía de interés en el cese de la existencia de una persona mas que ocuparía un espacio entre las almas del otro mundo, algunos cuantos curiosos se acercaban para observar la ostentosa ceremonia y solo aquellos que sabían sobre su verdadero modo de vida, de sus actos y de su participación en la mafia del mas bajo de los mundos, estaban ahí, pero solo para asegurarse de que era el cuerpo de Tsetsuna el que estaban entregando a la Tierra.

Pero, en las cercanías de donde todo esto se estaba llevando a cabo, en la capilla del cementerio...

-Aun...no estoy segura, por favor-

-no hay tiempo Rin, es ahora o nunca-

-...yo...-

El pacifico silencio del lugar era interrumpido por estas voces que recorrían el espacio entre las elegantes bancas de madera, llegando hasta el atril en donde se posaba un crucifijo dorado, y llegando hasta la cúpula que se extendía sobre el altar, convirtiéndose en ecos sin sentido. La hermosas ventas con coloridas y magnificas imágenes celestiales plasmadas en vitrales, tenían pilares rodeados por finas cortinas blancas que le daban un aire de antigüedad pero al mismo tiempo elegancia y clase. Rin discutía con una mujer oculta entre las ligeramente ondeantes telas con el viento que se colaba entre ellas.

-¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? Pasar tu vida de nuevo en...- su voz se extinguió repentinamente mientras el rostro de la mujer cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

-Que pa...- la boca de Rin se vio cubierta por la mano de la mujer que mantenía su mirada en ella, pero, no la veía del todo, parecía estar atenta a algo que Rin ignoraba.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

-¿Dónde esta?- la furiosa voz de Sesshumaru retumbaba junto con sus marcados pasos y los del sequito que le acompañaba.

-d...dijo que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco, de seguro...-

-silencio- ordeno ante el balbuceo inútil- quiero información útil, no chismes de colegialas

-se le vio cerca de la capilla, Señor- dijo otro

-bien, ya saben que hacer-

Sesshoumaru y un grupo de hombres, todos vestidos de negro disimulando el luto, se dirigían con prisa hacia la capilla. Uno de ellos, el más cercano a Sesshoumaru hizo unas señas con la mano, y pronto el grupo se separo hacia la izquierda, a la derecha y solo 2 sujetos se quedaron al lado de su líder.

(¯·.)-----(¯·.)-----(¯·.)------(¯·.)

-Ya vienen- dijo mirando seriamente a los ojos a Rin mientras retiraba su mano

-¿Q...que?-

-Rin- dijo aun mas seria- solo tienes una oportunidad-

-...- Rin la miro comprendiendo la situación y asintió para confirmarlo

-Es el momento Rin-

Fuertes pasos se oían en el pasillo

-Ahora...- continúo

Varios hombres se acercaban a las puertas principales de la capilla

-Solo respondeme, _si_ o _no_- dijo seriamente como si le estuviera explicando a un niño cuan importante era no tirar de un gatillo, remarcando las ultimas palabras

Sesshoumaru tomo la manija de ambas puertas y las jalo hacia si mismo para abrirlas

-_si_-

Un fuerte viento hizo que las cortinas se golpearan entre si con estruendo.

El y sus dos acompañantes atravesaron el umbral y se posaron en el pasillo que daba directo al altar. El otro grupo de hombres entraba por los lados al fondo del recinto mientras examinaban cada rincón y posible escondite. Sus ojos fríos recorrían el lugar desde donde estaba pero lo único que pudo percibir fue el susurro del roce de las ondeantes telas en vacío del lugar.

"_**N**unca antes, nada grandioso fue_

_logrado sin entusiasmo"_

-Ralph Waldo

Emerson


End file.
